A Brief History of Superheroics by Lois Lane
by SaberlordOboeshoes
Summary: ALL FICTIONAL CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, AND OBJECTS ARE PROPERTY OF DC COMICS. The prized Daily Planet journalist takes a look at the past and present of superheroes. NOTE: This is my take on the lore of the DC Universe as influenced by the Teen Titans animated series and my fan fictions New Tamaran, One Bad Day After, and Two Birds From A Bat.


A Brief History of Superheroics by Lois Lane

The following is exerted from the notes gathered by the Daily Planet's Lois Lane and her investigation into all figures dubbed as 'superheroes' by the media, both past and present.

/

Superman may be the greatest superhero of all, but the very first was undoubtedly Wonder Woman. Daughter of Queen Hippolyta and war goddess Athena, she and the rest of her fellow Amazons appeared out of nowhere, along with their home island of Themyscera about halfway between the Mediterranean islands of Crete and Cyprus. It seems they had been awoken in response to the re-emergence of Athena's bloodthirsty brother Ares and his minions (thanks to Nazi occultist Vandal Savage). Along with possessing powers of super-strength, super-speed, and flight, they all possessed unique powers. For example, Wonder Woman had a healing touch and could harness lightning within her sword.

On New Year's Day 1942, the Amazons were discovered by accident by US Marine pilot Steven Trevor, who introduced them to the outside world. With Ares teaming up with the axis, the Amazons joined the Allies, and helped bring about a swift end to World War II. (What makes them even more inspirational is that our government was developing a new type of bomb – powerful enough to destroy an entire city – to scare the Axis into surrender. Thank God such a bomb was never used.)

However, the war brought massive casualties to all sides, and the Amazon losses included their beloved Queen Hippolyta. Amidst the chaos and carnage of war, the surviving Amazons found romance on the battlefield. They followed their true loves back to their homes, where they married and helped Western society become perfectly egalitarian by 1950.

But Wonder Woman swore to never allow such devastation touch the world again. Using a magical device called the Purple Ray, she made herself and Steve Trevor immortal, and after marrying they embarked on an eternal quest against evil and oppression.

/

Over the next several decades, Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor remained the only superheroes of note, but many others came and went. The Soviet Union made promises to succeed where the Axis Powers had failed, attracting many mad scientists to help develop weapons. US and her allies did the same, putting the world into a Cold War.

It was also during this time that appearances of The Spectre first appeared. From the diary of a police detective named Jim Corrigan, it seems that a being claiming to be 'the Angel of Wrath' sought a human host to execute justice on a world overriding with crime. For a while, that's exactly what The Spectre did – brutally killing anyone who did heinous crimes. This extended to politicians and generals, and he took no sides. Eventually, the Cold War was brought to a quick end, with all countries wanting to appease the vengeful being. Dictators, communist and otherwise, promised to turn their nations into democracies or at the very least turn benevolent.

However, the Spectre was not without his critics. These came in the form of religious speakers who claimed it to be ungodly to fight murder with murder. The Spectre didn't like this, and responded by brutally murdering these pacifists.

God did not approve, or at least so it seems. According to Wonder Woman, she and her lover were approached by the archangel Zauriel, who granted them flaming heavenly weapons. Using these, they fought the Spectre and destroyed his physical body, and his spirit was sentenced by God to wonder the Earth, searching for a new host that would never appear.

As infamous as his legend may be, one cannot deny the god the Spectre had on world. Along with spreading democracy, he brought an end to international conflict. Thanks to newfound global cooperation, scientific progress greatly accelerated. This finally culminated in 18 manned missions to the moon, which were sponsored by the US government but made possible by minds from all over the world. It's a pity that after that, scientists instead decided to focus on self-defense and entertainment.

/

Before I talk about Superman, I must first explain Lex Luthor. As a young boy, he was fascinated by comics and story magazines that depicted mankind encountering alien life. Then one fateful day, this became a reality, as astronomers had found evidence of life beyond Earth.

That night, Luthor joined the nation as he watched his small family television showing this moment that would change history. But what he saw turned his excitement into terror. These images were of space aliens engaged in perpetual war, slaughtering entire fleets of ships and even a few planets. When it was all over, the news announcer quipped, "Let's just pray those things never come to us".

But that could very well happen, and Luthor refused to let humanity fall victim to a space war. He spent the rest of his life to becoming the smartest, richest man alive – the perfect individual to lead humanity against the invaders when they came. He built LexCorp initially as a weapons company in the Cold War, only doing business with the US government and her allies, before investing in other projects such as computer development and drug design.

Luthor was never a fan of Wondie or any other superheroes. He claimed that their abilities that were just given to them made a mockery of human ingenuity, which is based solely on acquired knowledge and hard work.

But what Luthor really cares about is being a role model. The worldwide peace that had lasted for decades was falling apart, and Luthor frequently bragged about setting the example that mankind was to follow. This put him on odds with his competitors Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, claiming that his company treatment of third world workers was no better than supervillains.

So, when Superman did show up, it made sense for Luthor to hate him so much. Not only is he an alien invader, and not only did he not have to work for his powers, but he has the nerve to be the role model that humanity needs. A role model not based the strong reigning over the weak, but on the strong showing kindness for the weak while expecting nothing in return. In Luthor's mind, allowing an invincible being to simply solve all our problems is the road to fascism.

Of course, Superman finds him laughable. He has no desire to rule anyone; he just wants to inspire us all to be good. He has also pointed out that while he didn't work for his powers, he does have to work to control them. After all, those hands of his that he uses to punch a meteor to bits are the same hands that he uses to rescue a kitten from a tree.

He has also taken up Luthor's challenge to show how alien technology can benefit humanity. However, this proved futile, as neither he nor his cousin Supergirl had received the proper education to decipher Kryptonian technology.

/

Even though the Cold War is over, the weapons race it started never ended. It seems every week, another mad scientist pops up with some type of death ray or mutant frog-plant-thing, and it's always a perfect version of some Cold War design (sometimes American, sometimes Soviet, but always annoying). Thankfully, some good guys with similar weapons have been showing up to even things out. The three that stand out the most have been dubbed as The Flash, Green Arrow, and … Batman.

I don't really like this Batman fellow. Too grim and too brutal for my tastes. Granted, that's probably the type of hero a hellhole like Gotham City needs, but he strikes me as a sociopath who targets criminals just so that he can be called a hero. The fact that he's now introduced a young kid sidekick, Robin, to this life just makes it all the worse.

At least Superman has been a good influence on young Supergirl, as Green Arrow has been for his partner Speedy, and Flash has been for Kid Flash.

/

Wonder Woman's story should let us know that many myths of old were once true – but not all of them faded away. One such myth is Atlantis.

While other ancient civilizations collapsed, Atlantis spread across the ocean floor, trading with human coastal villages until the time of the Renaissance. At that time, there were murder cases involving humans and Atlanteans, and rather than risk all-out war, the Atlanteans decided to abandon humanity altogether.

This was the case until recently, when the new Atlantean King Orin appeared, alongside his wife Queen Mera and their son Garth. He quickly befriended the Justice League and announced his intentions of reopening trade with humanity.

Lex Luthor scoffed at his proposal, giving him a mocking nickname of "Aquaman" which King Orin actually loved so much it became his official nickname. Likewise, his son Garth went with "Aqualad".

But more importantly, Atlantis proved a real challenge to LexCorp as though they were driven by magic, they still produce all their goods through acquired knowledge and hard work. At first, Luthor tried to beat them thru capitalism, offering better yet cheaper products. But then Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries both started beating him at his game.

So, Luthor resorted to criminal methods instead. He was hardly new at this, given his long feud with Superman. Creating a few surface-dwellers to disrupt Aquaman and his precious Atlantis quickly became a fun side hobby. (Remind me to thank Oracle for revealing this.)

/

Wonder Woman is the last of the Amazons, but every magic-using superhero and supervillain (both living and dead) is descended directly from one of her sisters-in-arms. I can't imagine what it must be like, then, to have a rogues gallery made of the family tree of your old comrades.

It hasn't dismayed them from fighting oppression, but they almost did when they led a small, international squad into Khandaq to stop the genocide of the Egyptian minority. The dictator of Khadaq, Asin Muhunnad, threatened war with Egypt if they intervened, threatening to unleash the city-destroying bomb that the Allies never had to use.

Despite their best efforts, Wonder Woman's team met failure as village after village was destroyed by a chemical weapon that was variant of the gas of Dr. Poison (one of Ares' Axis allies) and Scarecrow's fear toxin. To make matters worse, Muhunnad kept his promise and fired his bomb at Cairo.

Thankfully, the bomb was intercepted by Superman, who carried it into the upper stratosphere before trying to crush it with his hands. He succeeded, and the whole world saw the massive explosion.

Nobody should have survived it, but he did. His body fell out of the radioactive cloud, his costume destroyed and his body quickly decaying. But thanks to sunlight, his body recovered his in time for him to slowly crash land onto a market place stall. He got up and politely asked the stunned shopkeeper if he could borrow some clothes

He flew into to Khandaq and appeared right before Muhunnad, his eyes were glowing red with anger. He pushed the dictator up against the palace wall, smashing it in, and the tyrant begged for his life. Superman noticed that he had lost his accent, and then saw through his disguise to identify him as none other than Vandal Savage, whom Ares had reward with immortality for his servitude.

He dragged Savage straight into the United Nations, where he was immediately put on trial for crimes against humanity. He was then locked up in Belle Reeve, where due to construction he was placed in the women's prison. According to the guards, he shares a cell with Killer Frost, who has turned him into a torture toy. Serves the bastard right.

There were plans to turn Khandaq into another democracy, but then it was shown that the people were celebrating the loss of their tyrant by pillaging their museums and destroying cultural artifacts. It was clear the people were not ready for modern governance, and a new, Western-friendly dictator needed to be placed in power.

Such a man was found in the Egyptian military, a descendant of an Amazon who went by the popular nickname of Black Adam.

But some good did come out of this. Soon after, Wonder Woman introduced her own sidekick to the world – Wonder Girl, her own daughter, the product of the love she and Steve Trevor held. She seems to be every bit her mother's daughter, in terms of both appearance and character. She even possesses her mother's strength and powers.

But, there is some speculation that she is adopted – the sole survivor of an Egyptian village destroyed in Khandaq. Her accent is probably the best contributor to this theory. But when asked, Wonder Girl denied being Egyptian, and thoroughly expressed her disgust for the religious intolerance, mistreatment of women, and homophobia that occurred in the country.

/

Lex Luthor has lost the presidency to Steve Trevor. Thank … you … Jesus!

/

This has been one crazy month for superheroes.

First, there's what happened to Barbara Gordon, daughter of James Gordon, Gotham City Police Commissioner and outspoken supporter of Batman.

The Joker entered their family home and crippled her by shooting her through the spine. While she's physically recovered now, I fear her mind may never heal. When asked about getting surgery to fix her spine, she refused. She clung tightly onto her wheelchair, claiming that it was the only place where she could ever be safe.

She earned her Ph.D. at age 12, and has since contributed to hundreds of articles in AI journals. She only went to high school because her single father wanted her to have a normal social life. Now, she's the world's last cripple.

Commissioner Gordon, who was kidnapped and tormented by the Joker after the shooting, is not taking this lightly. He's become an advocate for the death penalty, wanting to legally execute all the inmates of Arkham Asylum.

Batman refuses to comment on this, but it seems that he and Robin had an intense disagreement about it. With the announced disappearance of Batgirl, I'm sure it was even more emotional. Ultimately, Robin quit being a sidekick, and was last seen headed for Jump City.

While all the superheroes were arguing about whether criminals should be killed, Earth's Green Lantern returned with emissaries from his Lantern Corps. It seems that were engaged in an intergalactic war with Darkseid of Apokolips, and were asking for Earth's superheroes for assistance. The Justice League initially rejected this offer.

But then Superman was alerted to a break-in at the Fortress of Solitude. He found that a servant of Darkseid, Desaad, was investigating his Kryptonian relics for possible weapons of war. A fight broke out between them, and while Superman was facing off Parademons, Desaad destroyed the city of Kandor … just to make Superman hate his new enemy … and then cowardly fled through a Boom Tube.

Now the League has left Earth with the Green Lanterns, with no telling of when they'll come back, or if they ever will. Saying goodbye to Superman was the most heartwrenching things I've ever done, but I know that it must have felt like nothing compared to the families of Wonder Woman and Aquaman.

(Just before leaving, Aquaman whispered to President Trevor, "If I'm not back in five years, take good care of Mera." Likewise, Wonder Woman whispered to Mera, "If I'm not back in five years, take good care of Steve".)

And just in time for them to leave, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were both murdered by the League of Assassins. Ra's al Ghul himself made a video bragging about it, and then took his own life to escape justice.

In accordance with their wills, Queen Industries merged with Wayne Enterprises, which has a new CEO – Michael Holt, founder of Cyberwear and former Olympian. His first action was to appoint Edward Nygma as head of research, claiming to have faith in the reformed criminal known as The Riddler.

Mr. Wayne also left his house to Miss Selina Kyle, Gotham's most infamous high-class girl (and possibly former thief known as Catwoman). According to Alfred, she's pregnant with the heir to the Wayne fortune and legacy.

But today was a big day for Supergirl, as she was declared Champion of Earth, and given a wristband that was also a supercomputer, alerting her to new threats of high-class villainy anywhere in the world. She gladly accepted this new responsibility, and also declared Wonder Girl as her partner.

Good luck, girls, because there's still lots of problems in the world. Besides the League of Assassins, there's also the Brotherhood of Evil, Kobra, the Royal Flush Gang, and a new mad scientist or talking animal making headlines every week.

/

Robin used to be a sidekick. Not anymore. Now he is a well-deserved leader of the Teen titans, a group of young superheroes operating out of Jump City, and just recently saved Tokyo from the latest of giant monsters. Even if you haven't heard of them, your kids probably have, as they are immensely popular amongst the under 18 crowd and for all the right reasons.

/

Victor Stone was originally a typical aspiring high school athlete. Then one day, he visited his parents at work only to be caught in an explosion that killed his mother and vaporized half his body.

His father, Dr. Silas Stone, had been employed by STAR Labs to work on developing new military weapons. But now, to rectify this tragedy, Victor's body was placed into stasis as his research was shifted over to computerized robotics, building up on the Cold War research of the lost genius Dr. T. O. Morrow.

The result was Cyborg, a perfect fusion of the human body with the finest in AI technology. But Cyborg was not at all happy with his new body, and quickly had a massive episode of PTSD. To make matters worse, Lex Luthor (who owned STAR Labs at the time), claimed that Cyborg was his personal property, as his body was made of technology that was patented under his name. This was too much for the boy, and he responded by running away. The day after, STAR Labs was bought by Michael Holt and merged with Cyberwear.

Cyborg eventually found himself in Jump City, where he joined the Teen Titans. This new group of friends turned out to be just what he needed. And as luck would have it, Cyberwear just happened to own a xenothium power plant in the city. Michael Holt soon agreed to finance the Titans and had Dr. Stone a T-shaped tower for them to live in.

Victor also seems to be on friendly terms with Barbara Gordon. Makes sense, since they both struggle with PTSD, both had their bodies seriously maimed, are both computer experts, and there's a good chance that her research contributed to the production of his robotic side.

(NOTE: make sure to change people's names before publication).

/

Slade's robots have been confirmed to have been the same design used in the androids of Dr. T. O. Morrow. Still gives me no leads to his identity. Sorry, Oracle.

/

Cadmus was established by the US government in an attempt to create their own superheroes. They only saw success until fairly recently, creating a "Panther-woman" and "Wildebeest-man". But upon their creation, they realized it would be wrong to make these sentient beings slaves of the government. So, they were given to impoverished families – Pantha in Mexico, and Wildebeest in Africa – where they grew up to be their own superheroes.

But one Cadmus scientist – Dr. Logan – continued his research. He did so with assistance from his wife, who used a glowing green artifact that, when used properly, could change a person into an animal. I believe that this had been the magical power source of the sorceress Circe, one of the minions and lovers of Ares, so Dr. Logan's wife was likely an Amazon descendant.

They studied this artifact to explain its magical properties in scientific terms. These came to fruition when their son Garfield caught a disease than was incurable in humans but curable in monkeys. They successfully turned their son into a green monkey and cured him, but then he absorbed the entire artifact, permanently gaining green skin and the ability to change into any animal. His clothes could do this as well.

Soon after, his parents were victims to a flood, and young Garfield was taken in by the Doom Patrol, who named him Beast Boy. He's currently with the Teen Titans.

I didn't hear about Cadmus again until last year. As it turns out, a space alien craft was seen landing in New Zealand. Supergirl and Wonder Girl were sent to investigate. They found that the aliens had created a human/alien hybrid to spy on us. But Supergirl and Wonder Girl befriended her and turned her against their creators. The aliens left, the hybrid girl became a young superhero named Argent, and the alien technology was handed over to Cadmus.

/

Raven is definitely the most interesting of the Teen Titans. She clearly has immense magical power, but she's not descended from an Amazon. Rather, she seems to have come from a completely different reality altogether, with gods and magic different from that in our universe.

I also can't help but notice that her appearance is similar to something I'd expect out of Gotham – tight black body suit, belt around the waist, dark cape, hood that only exposes her eyes and mouth …. she's ever got her own animal-themed symbol. I still don't think Batman made a good role model, but maybe she sees something in him that I never did.

/

Eight years ago, the Vandal Save had made himself dictator of Khandaq and was removed from power after committing gross human rights violations. To keep the country stable, an Egyptian sorcerer-general nicknamed Black Adam was put in charge by our government, but last week he turned out to be a tyrant as well. He challenged President Trevor's authority by having him fight Khandaq's best soldiers in an arena. The President beat them all.

Then Black Adam himself entered, and gained the upper hand due to his magic. But President Trevor saw this, and unveiled one of his bodyguards as none other than Queen Mera of Atlantis. Since Khandaq was a third-world country that strongly opposed female equality, Trevor argued that this would be the perfect time to demonstrate male superiority.

But even with the limited available water supply, Mera came out on top, but she failed to stop Black Adam from committing suicide out of humiliation.

As the country once again lacked a leader, it was divided between Israel and Egypt. Hopefully now democracy will finally come to the region.

Also, Trevor and Mera seemed awfully close in that post-fight interview.

/

Well, I just had my interview with Supergirl and … I feel like I should take a bath.

Many people have had the idea that superheroes lead love lives just like the rest of us. As it turns out, they prefer love lives modeled after James Bond.

For instance, the Amazons practiced the ancient Greek custom of cohabiting with your fellow soldiers as a way to strengthen bonds between them. They continued this practice with the Allied armies, where they got far more pleasure out of dominating men in bed than in battle. By war's end, all the surviving Amazons were pregnant, either by a fallen comrade or by the soldier she was in love with.

After the war, as Amazons joined their new soulmates, they had a profound impact on public views of sex and romance. It wasn't uncommon for an Amazon to accompany her lover as he returned home to his wife and their children, upsetting the traditional family structure. Less common were Amazons returning with a soldier of darker or lighter skin, and even less common was an Amazon returning hand-in-hand with a woman pilot. Still, though it took a few years, society eventually became accepting of all romances, including same-sex, interracial, and group.

The Amazons also influenced sex and relations to be woman-centered: women (rather than men) were now (and still are) the ones to seek out sexual partners, and could do so regardless of number, ethnicity, or gender. Meanwhile, men are encouraged to pleasure women, both physically and emotionally, as well as being a good father for her children. (Yes, Amazons happily accepted the role of motherhood, finding more joy in creating life than taking it.) Once a woman finds her ideal man, she remains faithful to him as they raise children together. This led to the phrase that is now taught in sex ed, "Free love until true love". A prime example is Diana and Steve, who have remained a faithful battle couple for nearly a century.

It should also be noted that all non-human superheroes are bisexual and polyamorous by default. Atlantean royalty takes this to extremes, with King Orin and Mera each having a separate harem of concubines consisting of both sexes.

This applies to Superman as well, although he has his libido under strong control, claiming that I'm the only one he's ever slept with. I take a lot of pride in that, and in the fact that we've always done it passionately without going rough. But Supergirl...

Like James Bond, human superheroes live a life where they are in constant danger, thus making it impossible to have any type of long-lasting relationship. So, unless you become part of a battle couple, it's best to just forsake romance and go for one-night-stands and friends-with-benefits. And the older heroes had no problem teaching their proteges to do the same.

Yes, it is dirty to think about, but if teenagers are to go up against monsters and psychopaths on a daily basis, why not let them screw? As long as they consent and use protection, that is. It certainly sounds better than having to deal with intermingling love triangles.

Supergirl took full advantage of this, as did Wonder Girl to as to honor her Amazonian customs. When they weren't able to screw each other, they screwed one of the other sidekicks, who were always happy to oblige. (The one exception is Batgirl, on account of her being straight. Also, when she became a battle couple with Robin, he became off-limits, and remains such even though she's still missing.) But whoever their bed partner(s) was/were, Wonder Girl always made herself dominant (like a true Amazon) while Supergirl enjoys being lip-locked through fourth base.

Ever since the League left, Supergirl and Wonder Girl have done many team ups with other younger heroes that would go on to become Honorary Titans. They also bedded them as well, and they both experienced every type of superpower-sex that you could imagine.

But this came to head stop when they met the Marvel Family, a brother-sister-friend team and the newest superheroes in the world. While Supergirl and Wonder Girl tried to seduce them, they revealed their secret identities as elementary school kids. After a freak-out, the two realized that they had a sex addiction problem, and resolved to only sleep with each other until they could find serious relationships.

(Oh, and it also turns out that Amazons and their descendants can't use their full powers until experiencing their first orgasm. In the case of the Marvel family, it was from eating all of their Halloween candy in one night.)

If Supergirl really means it, maybe I should set up a blind date with her and Jimmy Olsen. He's a great guy and could use a girlfriend.

/

Robin has decided to re-identify himself as Nightwing, and has done so just in time for Jump City to undergo terror attacks by The Scarecrow.

Well, this is definitely not the original Scarecrow. That monster was captured shortly after the Khandaq incident, and was punished for his corroboration with Vandal Savage by being put in the same cell in Belle Reeve. The day after, Killer Frost bragged about "playing" with him until he died.

So, this is clearly a successor. But he has the same body type, sounds just like the original, and even fights just like him as well. He claimed that he wanted to excel the old Scarecrow by making gas that could break the minds of superpowered non-humans. And the Teen Titans seemed like an easy enough start to him.

With a gang that included minor rogues Cheshire, Gizmo, Mad Mod, Mumbo, and Red X, this new Scarecrow disrupted an Aurora Studio fashion show and gave Jump City its worst nightmare – a rap metal concert. (Well, at least it was better than Fall Out Boy.) That, and his new toxin that seemed to work very well, bringing out the Titans' nightmares that seemed to be gags from a cheesy cartoon.

But Nightwing rallied his teammates together and called on them to rely on the powers of courage and friendship to defeat their new enemy – and then Raven took out Scarecrow rather easily and scared him into a coma.

/

With the Tamaranean colony being set up on the moon, now's a good a time as any to discuss the final Teen Titans member, Starfire.

Born as the second daughter of the King and Queen of the planet Tamaran, Starfire was still seen as the heir to the throne as her older sister Blackfire was dubbed as unfit to rule, being born with black hair and didn't develop her powers until later in life. As a result, Blackfire strongly resented her sister, but Starfire only showed her love in return.

Tamaraneans are a highly emotional alien race. They were once slaves to another race known as the Psions, who modified their genes to become biological weapons. This resulted in the Tamaraneans overthrowing them and taking their planet for themselves. All of their technology is what the Psions used, as they have little understanding of how the scientific process works. The Tamaraneans have a moral code that follows two basic commandments: love your friends, and hate your enemies.

Starfire used to be all about love, even loving her elder sister who was both abusive and discriminated by the rest of Tamaran. But that changed when the King and Queen were killed in battle by their enemies, the Gondorians. Starfire then started to focus on hating her enemies, and this was eventually what led her to be captured by the Gondorians. Thankfully, she managed to escape when their ship was conveniently close to Earth. She crashed into Jump City and after a quick bout with the Titans, joined them.

But now her people have come back for her. According to her younger brother Wildfire, they were approached by a Red Lantern envoy of Darkseid to join him in his war. They refused, and as a result, their planet was destroyed. Now the survivors have come looking for their rightful Queen to lead them.

Their colonization of our moon has been met with vocal opposition, unsurprisingly led by Lex Luthor. As much as I despise him, I have to admit he has a point. Having an entire race of emotionally-driven bio-weapons live so closely to humanity is something to be deeply worried about. Thankfully, President Trevor called upon Michael Holt with a solution. The Tamaraneans will remain on the moon save for the ones who will work in his xenothium power plants, as their resistance to radioactivity makes them the perfect workers. In return, Cyberwear will provide the alien refugees with all the materials they need to finish building their New Tamaran. It's a win-win for all … except Luthor, of course.

Like the other non-humans, the Tamaraneans are bisexual and polyamorous. However, they view all concensual sexual activity as an act of romantic love. Each Tamaranean has two or three romantic partners, and then each of those has another set of partners that may or may not overlap. As a result, the whole species is connected in a web of polyamorous romance.

The one exception to this is the royal family, as their marriages are arranged for the purpose of producing strong leaders for the next generation. This is what makes Starfire's marriage so special, as she is the first royal of her kind to marry purely out of love. She is also the first to declare that her heart belongs to one other person alone.

Starfire has felt very uneasy about her new role as Queen, but has gladly accepted it, and hopes that her upcoming marriage to Nightwing will help strengthen relations with our new neighbors.


End file.
